


Принуждение к миру

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Даже Сенджу и Учиха способны достичь взаимопонимания. Если для этого есть причины. Веские причины.





	Принуждение к миру

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от этой картинки: http://www.zerochan.net/1945666

Это была ужасная ошибка — отправлять брата и лучшего друга на миссию только вдвоём. Чудовищная ошибка! К сожалению, Хаширама осознал это слишком поздно.   
— Да ну, всё в норме, — раз в шестой за последние пять минут пробурчал Мадара.   
Голос звучал невнятно — отчасти потому, что одновременно Учиха стягивал зубами перчатку, принимаясь бинтовать разбитые костяшки пальцев.  
Тобирама кивнул, подтверждая слова напарника. Кивок был очень осторожным — чтобы резким движением лишний раз не тревожить сломанный нос.   
— В норме?! — сорвался на крик Хаширама. В конце концов, деревянными у него были техники, а не нервы. — Да вы на себя посмотрите! Да после столкновений Сенджу и Учих наши бойцы лучше выглядели!  
— Ага. В гробу, — прошипел Мадара сквозь зажатые во рту перчатки, но, покосившись на лицо Хаширамы, сделал вид, что временно лишён способности разговаривать. Пластырь у него на лбу, скрывающий глубокую резаную рану, понемногу пропитывался кровью.   
Тобирама приложил к распухшей щеке тряпку с замотанным в неё кусочком льда и торопливо закусил губу, сдерживая стон.   
Хаширама стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать самому. Каждый взгляд на избитые, покрытые синяками и ссадинами тела брата и друга заставлял его испытывать острое чувство вины. Он должен был пойти вместе с ними! Ну или хотя бы выделить им отряд сопровождения. Пусть миссия выглядела пустяковой — доставить даймё страны свод законов Конохи, однако он, как Хокаге, был обязан предугадать все возможные осложнения.  
Но, воистину, лишь пророк мог предсказать, что случится в пути.   
— Ну как же вы так… — беспомощно выдохнул Хокаге.   
— Можно подумать, мы специально наткнулись на диверсионный отряд Ивы, — сказал Мадара, морщась. Подумал и натянул перчатки прямо поверх бинтов. — Хотя это скорее нам повезло, что так вышло. Кто знает, каких дел они успели бы натворить, пока наш патруль их обнаружил бы.   
— Да! — покивал Тобирама и добавил: — И волков вокруг Горячих источников развелось слишком много. Селяне жаловались, что боятся зайти в лес.   
— А та банда разбойников, которая шастала по южной границе, вообще в наглую нарывалась!   
— Давно пора было зачистить, — подтвердил младший брат, запрокидывая голову, — а тут они сами… вышли.   
— А за то, что мы помогли с дворцовым переворотом, даймё нам только благодарен, — в голосе Мадары самодовольство странным образом смешивалось с непонятным смущением.   
— Нынешний даймё, — справедливости ради уточнил Тобирама.   
Хаширама, потеряв терпение, грохнул кулаком по столу.   
— Даже шиноби при виде превосходящих сил противника должны отступить и дождаться подкрепления!   
— Учихи не отступают, — надменно заявил Мадара, сверкая шаринганами и синяком под глазом.   
— Для Сенджу нет превосходящего противника, — не отстал от него Тобирама. По примеру брата он тоже собирался в подтверждение своего мнения ударить ни в чём не повинный стол, но вовремя вспомнил о вывихнутом запястье и остановил руку в замахе.   
Хаширама почувствовал, что ещё немного — и он попросту добьёт обоих. Если не из милосердия к ним самим, то ради сохранения собственной психики.   
— Пойду принесу ещё льда, — прорычал он и выскочил из комнаты. 

— Слушай… мы же точно не расскажем ему… ну, что мы… — смущённо начал Тобирама, отнимая от щеки растаявший и ставший практически бесполезным компресс.  
— Не расскажем, — Мадара потрогал языком шатающийся зуб. — Незачем. Это никак не касается миссии.  
— У него и так дел хватает, — заботливо вздохнул младший Сенджу, — и причин для волнений — тоже.   
Мадара тоже вздохнул:   
— Меня больше волнует, как бы он не решил, что мы нуждаемся в присмотре.   
Оба переглянулись, ловя во взгляде друг друга искры предельного взаимопонимания. И торопливо вернулись к перевязыванию собственных ран — слышно было, как Хаширама, возвращаясь, хлопнул дверью.   
Разумеется, ни диверсионный отряд, ни стая волков, ни — тем более — охрана даймё не могли бы причинить никому из напарников даже трети таких повреждений. Собственно, они и не наносили — большая часть переломов и ран была получена задолго до встречи с врагами. Примерно минут через десять после выхода из Конохи, когда Мадара сказал: «По дороге долго. Рискнём срезать через лес, Сенджу?», на что Тобирама логично ответил: «Нарываешься, Учиха?».


End file.
